Tracks' Decepticon Conversion Method
by Brass Napalm
Summary: Soundwave has an admirer. A forbidden love! An amorous race car! Suspicions! A big blue bot with all the personality of a stump! Slight Language, Mech/Mech Slash.
1. Chapter 1

** "Oh Soundy-kun. I so wish I could run my delicate servos against your hot, toned body. If only you had lips beneath that suave faceplate of yours. I long to hear your beautiful voice, my love. It is the choir of sweet angels ringing through my mind, lifting me up every time your blasters knock me down. Please reconsider your stance, my dear Soundy-kun. No war could ever create a divide between our sparks and our love. Leave that awful Megatron! That ugly old twat is no good for you, my love. Can't you see the truth? I'm waiting for you, dear. I'm ready to accept your love.. all of it. Please, dear. We can be happy together, for all of eternity! No mech will ever come between us! Just.. please. Come to me, Soundwave. **

** Love, Tracksy-chan~"**

Tracks folded the paper into the hot pink envelope, and sealed it. The amorous mech placed the letter against his chest and let a deep, lusty sigh escape his intakes. "Soon, my love.. soon...".

Suddenly, the door behind him burst open, revealing a thick white frame. "Yo, duder! Optimus wants us all in the... huh? Whuzzat you got there, man?" A startled Tracks swiftly spun and faced his comrade, holding the envelope behind his chassis. "Damn it, Beachcomber! How many times must I tell you! Never interrupt me when I'm grooming!" "Heyyyyy, sorry man... but Optimus wants us all in the briefing room! We've got decepticon troubles!" Tracks furiously glared into the geologist's visor. "Fine! Now leave me alone! And close the door behind you!". Beachcomber shamefully glanced at his feet and followed Tracks' order. "Chill out man, chill.." Mumbled the blue-headed bot as he closed the door.

"Damned imbecile! Always bothering me when I'm _swoooooning_!" Tracks growled to himself. Tracks slid the envelope into the passenger compartment on his chest, and marched out of his room. As the brilliant blue mech strode down the halls of the Ark, he began to form a plan. "This is perfect!" Tracks thought to himself. "If we're battling the decepticons.. surely my love will be there as well! This is the perfect opportunity to send him my affection!"

Tracks stepped into the wide open command room and was immediately greeted by the booming voice of his commander. "Ah, Tracks. How nice of you to join us." "Sorry to leave you waiting, sir. I had.. other matters to attend to." "Nevertheless, we've got an important situation to deal with!". Tracks strolled across the floor and stood next to his comrade Smokescreen. "Ha. What took you so long, Tracks? Busy doing your makeup?" Smokescreen teasingly asked. "Shut up, Smokescreen! An ugly mug like yours could never appreciate the hard work I put into my beauty!"

"Quiet down, both of you! We're here to wage war, not engage in senseless bickering! Now listen up, you two. I need your talents for a very important mission." Optimus subtly lowered his voice. "The decepticons have taken one of our comrades hostage." "What!" Smokescreen interrupted. "Who could it have been! We've gotta do something!" "Calm down, Smokescreen. Mirage was infiltrating the decepticon base, trying to figure out their next move. Unfortunately, he has been captured."

Tracks stared vacantly into the distance, his spark pulsing with joy. "I do not care about this stupid mission.. it is nothing more than a chance to see my sparkmate!" Tracks ignored Optimus Prime's briefing and thought only of his beloved Soundwave. That finely sculpted frame.. Those shapely buttons on his pelvis.. Oh, how Tracks longed to press those buttons..

**"Tracks. Are you listening?" **"Huh? Oh, yes sir! Of course, sir!" Smokescreen chuckled beneath his intakes. "As I was saying, you two are the only ones suited to this job. A direct assault is far too dangerous. You two must race inside as fast as possible. Use your abilities to disrupt the decepticons. Once you're in, you must free Mirage. Hopefully your talents cause enough confusion to allow a hasty escape. You two must escort Mirage back to the Ark. Should you encounter trouble, do not hesitate to call for reinforcements."

The autobot cars saluted in unison. "Yes, sir! Of course, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2: Operation CWAL

**Chapter Two: Operation CWAL**

Tracks revved his engine with pleasure at the thought. Soon, he'd be with his lover.. even if it weren't under the circumstances that he'd prefer. Static crackled in the autobots' recievers. "...Alright, you two. Mirage is counting on you. Follow the plan carefully. May Primus be on our side today. Good luck, and roll out."

The racecars fired up their engines and sped through the rocky desert. "Hey Tracks.. are you worried?" The red and blue car inquired. "Worried? Of course not! What do we have to be worried about?" "Cocky as always, eh? Well, I suppose it's pretty simple.. Aren't you afraid they'll scuff up your precious paintjob? Or dent that dense bumper of yours?" "Ha! As if! Once those deceptojerks witness my stunning silhouette, they'll divert their weapons toward that hideous coat of yours? Red and blue? Seriously? Ha ha ha!" The flashy flamer retorted.

"Ah, whatever. At least I don't spend hours in front of the mirror like some... _femme_." "Oh, you're just jealous! You wish you could be half as fabulous as my bad self!" Smokescreen groaned. "Tracks, I don't think _anyone _could ever be as fabulous as you. In any case, we're approaching the decepticon base!" "Ooooh, good." Tracks squealed with glee as the autobots raced toward the mountain base. "Tracks.. I think you're enjoying this a little too much." "Honey, you don't know the half of it.."

* * *

><p>Soundwave cautiously eyed the monitor on the wall in front of him. "Attention, Megatron! Autobots spotted." "Autobots? Here? Gahaha, how brazen!" Megatron heartily laughed. "Hmm.. Only two autobots? They must be up to some kind of trickery!" "Lord Megatron! Say the word and we'll dust these glitches!" Interjected Starscream. "Silence, fool! I'd like to see what they're up to.. Maybe they've come to collect the useless scrap rotting in the basement level!" "But Lord Megatron! We could crush them like rock candy!" "Starscream! If you don't shut the frag up, I'll crush <em>you<em> like rock candy! Here's the plan.. If they want the infiltrator, we'll let them have him.. But they shall never escape! Allow them inside! Starscream, I want you and your trashy goons to watch the perimeter! No autobot shall escape alive! Soundwave! I want you to guard our prisoner. Ensure that the autobots do not free their comrade!"

Starscream scowled. "So be it, Megatron, but this is a waste of time! We'd be far better off-" Megatron interrupted his screechy servant with a blast to the head. "Don't tell me about it, slag! Do it!" The air commander mumbled a variety of colourful curses and angrily strutted off to prepare his mechs. Soundwave silently followed the treasonous seeker out of the room and headed to his post.

* * *

><p>"It's go time, baby." Tracks and Smokescreen quietly rolled into the suspiciously undefended decepticon base. "Hey Tracks.. D'you think these deceptigeeks are on vacation or something?" "Ha.. Surely they're here somewhere.. It's only half as fun if there's no resistance.." Tracks had great difficulty concealing his overflowing lust. He was so close he could almost taste it.. So close to tasting his love.. His mind drifted as the autobots sped through the tunnels of the underground fortress. His thoughts remained solely occupied by the thought of Soundwave's enigmatic crotch buttons.<p>

**"Tracks? You're doing it again.."** "Huh? Oh, uh yeah. The mission." After racing through the tunnels for a brief period of time, the cars managed to encounter Mirage's cell.

"...Smokescreen? Tracks? Have you guys... wait! It's a trap!" Mirage tried to warn his would-be rescuers, but he was too late. A barrage of blaster fire tore through the darkness, narrowly missing the speeding autobots. "Decepticons!" Smokescreen engaged his cloudy countermeasures and filled the room with a dark smog. The autobots transformed and tore through Mirage's cell and freed him from his bonds. "Run, Mirage!" Smokescreen bellowed. Mirage activated his trademark invisibility and scurried undetected from the base.

"Ravage! Laserbeak!" Soundwave called out from the darkness as his minions flung themselves from his body. Tracks quivered with excitement. It was time to put his plan into action. Tracks blasted his black beam gun into Soundwave's visor as Smokescreen bolted out of the decepticon base, leaving a thick cloud in his trail. Tracks spryly dodged the cassettes' charge and tackled the blue decepticon. Tracks gently purred as he swiftly ran his hand against the blinded bot's chest. The autobot dug his servos into the cassette door and pried it open. Tracks swiped his love letter from his insides and gently slid it into Soundwave's chest.

"Ah. How romantic.." Tracks thought. "From one spark to another~" The amorous mech slammed the cassette door shut and leaped off of Soundwave's body as the decepticon cassettes feebly attempted to give chase.

Tracks flew down the halls of the decepticon base as fast as his engines could go, following the trail of smog that his teammate had left behind for him. The first thing he saw when he jetted out of the entrance was his two comrades ineffectually fighting the seeker threat. "Damn it, Tracks! Where the frag have you been!" Screamed Smokescreen. "Soundwave kept me occupied! Don't worry boys, I'll take care of these fools!" Tracks fired his black beam gun into the faces of the decepticon jets, causing them to helplessly crash into the jagged mountains that surrounded them.

With the immediate threat disabled, the three autobots blazed off into the sunset..

* * *

><p>Soundwave lifted himself to his feet and wiped the inky residue from his visor. His head ached from his tumble as he popped open his cassette door. His delicate blue servos gracefully retrieved the hot pink envelope from his chest. Confused, he tore open the envelope and read the note inside.<p>

"..." Soundwave thought to himself as his shielded optics scrolled through the bubbly text. Soundwave didn't understand. Love? The decepticon could only feel the barest of emotions, and love was not one of them. Still, he found himself perplexed and engaged.. How could any being "love" a cold shell like him? While he found himself unprepared to engage in any questionable activity.. He remained intensely curious. A curiosity that could end up killing him...


	3. Chapter 3: What is Love?

**Chapter Three: What is Love?**

"Congratulations on a job well done, autobots. Mirage is currently undergoing treatment in the medical bay. Feel free to take the rest of the day off." "Thank you, sir!" The racecars saluted and left the command room. As they walked side by side down the halls of the Ark, Smokescreen puzzlingly scratched his head. "Hey, Tracks.. There's something I've been thinking about." "And what would that be, Smoker?" "Why did it take you so long to meet us outside the decepticon base? The plan was to leave immediately. We almost got roasted out there!" Tracks sighed. "I _told_ you, Smokescreen. I was busy dealing with Soundwave." Smokescreen stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"But Tracks, he was incapacitated! Are you a sadist or something? Trying to pick fights? You could have ruined the mission!" Tracks continued his proud stride down the hallway, only turning his head to offer a retort. "I don't need to explain my motivations to the likes of _you_."

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Tracks!" Tracks disappeared in the shadows of the hallway as Smokescreeen yelled after him. "Idiot.. Could have gotten us all killed.. There's something fishy going on here. I need to tell Prime about this." The multicoloured mech mumbled to himself as he turned and headed back toward the command room.

* * *

><p>"Love.". Soundwave sat in his small empty chamber, reading and rereading the note Tracks had left him. Soundwave could not keep his advanced mind off of Tracks' note. The communications officer had seen many things in his long lifetime, but he'd never encountered something like <em>love<em> before. The thought of being unable to understand such a seemingly simple concept was devastating to the mech's mind.

"Rumble!" Soundwave called out as the small decepticon flung himself from his commander's chest. "Yo boss, what's up?" "Rumble. What is love?" Rumble chuckled and incredulously stared at Soundwave. "Love? What the frag are you talking about, boss? Have you been hittin' the energon deposits again?" Soundwave coldly glared at his subordinate. "Answer. What is love?"

Rumble nervously twitched. "Uhh, well.. It's like this, boss. Love is like.. something you really like! Why d'you wanna know so bad, anyways?" "I want to love." "You want to love? Sounds like a load of slag to me, boss. We're decepticons! Decepticons don't do stuff like.. love." Soundwave lowered his optics and gazed into the floor. "Of course. Thank you, Rumble." Rumble transformed and flew back into his commander's body.

Soundwave tilted his head back and began to think. "I can ask no one. Only that autobot. Very well, then.". The decepticon began to think about writing a response..

* * *

><p>"Hello, Smokescreen. What are you doing back here so soon?" "Hello, sir. I'd like to talk about the last mission for a moment." Optimus lowered his head and looked into his subordinate's optics. "Did something happen?" Smokescreen shook nervously. "Well, not really.. Umm.. It's about Tracks. After we freed Mirage.. He didn't escape immediately as we agreed upon."<p>

"What was he doing?" "I'm not sure, sir. The only bots there were him and Soundwave. The only problem is that we made sure to disable him.. There shouldn't have been any problems." The autobot leader chuckled. "What are you trying to say, Smokescreen?" "I believe that there's something strange going on here, sir. I think that there might be a chance that he could be collaborating with the decepticons!" "Don't be ridiculous, Smokescreen. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why Tracks stayed behind. Watch him if you must, but don't waste time accusing our comrades of treachery unless you're absolutely sure!"

The racecar awkwardly took a step back. "Of course, sir. Sorry, sir. Please forgive me." Smokescreen turned and began heading back out of the command room. "Oh, and Smokescreen? I think you should get some rest. The stress is starting to get to you." "O-o-of course, sir!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Package

**Chapter Four: The Package**

Tracks blazed through the cool sands. "I hate patrols..". He thought to himself. "The least they could have done is let me patrol somewhere decent... like a city. How is anyone supposed to admire my hot body out here?" Tracks sighed. The blue mech weaved through the dust, only visible by his shining headlights in the night. "What am I even patrolling for, anyways? There's nothing out here!".

Tracks continued his mundane patrol, until he heard a strange shriek. "What could that be?". The autobot transformed into his robot mode and began checking the horizon for decepticons. "Oh _decepticonnnnnns, come out and plaaaayyyyyy~"_ The autobot yelled into the night. "Hmm. I suppose it was nothing, then. How dull... hmm?" Tracks noticed a faint glow in the distant darkness steadily approaching him.

Tracks prepared his weapons for battle. "Come on big boy, show me what you're capable of!" Tracks' hollow taunts were greeted only by primal shrieks as the anomalous UFO zoomed into view. The autobot tried to identify the assailant, but found himself unable to get a clear view. It was a small bot, lit only by glowing optics and burning thrusters. The blue mech tried to think. "Small bot.. Who could it be? The only decepticon it could-" **CLANK! **

* * *

><p>"Oh, goodness..." Tracks slowly opened his optics. A dull pain spread from the top of his head, coursing through his body. "The sun..? ..Is it daytime? Where am I?". Tracks brought himself to his pedes and rubbed his aching noggin. In the dust beside him laid a sturdy metallic cube. "A cube? Oh.. I think I remember now. The patrol. That decepticon.. that blasted thing must have dropped this on my head! ...but is that it? Why didn't it try to deactivate me?"<p>

Tracks reached down and lifted the cube into the air. "Hmm. What a strange contraption... Oh, what's this?" The blue mech noticed a strange metal ring hanging from the cube. Curiousity defeating him, he pulled the ring, tearing open the door of the cube. Inside the spartan cube lay a single neatly-folded sheet of paper. "What? That's it? A piece of paper? Oooh, how mysterious! Maybe it's a treasure map!"

Tracks opened the sheet and began to browse its contents.

"**Dear Autobot Tracks**

**Your message has been received. I am confused by the nature of your affections. I am especially perplexed by this concept you call "love". I hold no interest in you. I would like to learn more of this "love" that you speak of. Please explain. Teach me. I will be awaiting a response.**

**SOUNDWAVE"**

"..Oh. My. Primus! He got the note! He got the note!" Tracks squealed like a young human female. "He wants a response? From little old me? Oh..." Tracks held the letter to his chest and swooned. "Oh, Soundwave.." Tracks slipped the note into his passenger compartment and began heading back to the Ark.

* * *

><p>"Laserbeak!" Laserbeak shrieked. "You were instructed to give him the box, not kill him!" Soundwave shook with anger. Laserbeak whimpered and returned to his commander. The brilliant blue decepticon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Hope I get a response soon.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tracks! Are you alright?" Optimus said, with audible concern. "Yes sir, of course! I was mildly injured in a surprise decepticon attack. I entered stasis lock for a little while, but I'm alright now." "Are you sure? You should see Ratchet." Tracks nervously chuckled and rubbed his still-aching head. "No, no! It's fine! Everything's alright, ha!". Optimus lowered his head. "If you insist, Tracks. Try to get some rest, alright?" "Of course sir! Thank you, sir!" The corvette saluted his boss and left the command room.<p>

As Tracks approached his quarters, he was greeted by an irate Smokescreen. "Hey Tracks.. Where have you been? Fraternizing with decepticons again?" "No, Smokescreen. I'm not sure where you got that _silly_ impression, but it couldn't be any further from the truth!". Smokescreen giggled. "If you say so, Tracks... but I've noticed you acting a little strange recently. Are you sure there's nothing going on here?" Tracks sighed. "I'm sure, Smoky. Please, don't worry about it. Don't you have work to do?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, good point. Alright, then I guess I'd better go.. do that. Take it easy Tracks, and remember- No funny business! I'm watching you!" Tracks smirked. "Of _course_ you're watching me. Everyone is _always_ watching me! How could they keep their jealous optics off of my fine form? It's not easy looking this good..." Smokescreen laughed as he shuffled down the hall.

Tracks entered his humble room, and sat down at his desk. "Soundy-kun~". Tracks laid out his writing supplies and began writing his eloquent response.


	5. Chapter 5: Mirage's Excellent Adventure

**Chapter 5: Mirage's Excellent Adventure**

**CLUNK CLUNK! **Mirage placed the book he was reading on his exquisite table and stood up. "A visitor? For me?". Mirage calmly walked over to his finely decorated doorway, and swung it open, revealing a devilishly-smirking Tracks. "Hey, Mirage! Buddy! What's up?"

"Uh, hello Tracks. What brings you here?" Tracks laughed and patted Mirage on his pristine blue shoulder pad. "Don't worry about it, bud! Just sit down and I'll explain!". Mirage sighed and sat in his elegant purple throne as Tracks closed the door and entered the room. "Alright Mirage, I'm going to need a huuuuge favor from you!"

"A favor? I don't like doing favors, Tracks. Everybody always wants favors from me!" The white and blue formula car rubbed his face with his servos, becoming visibly irate. "No no, it's not like that! Well, maybe. Listen, it's _really_ important. Besides, you owe me anyways, don't you? Have you already forgotten who saved you from the decepticons?" Tracks nervously smiled. "Well.. what do you want me to do, Tracks?"

"Mirage.. I have a very important letter that needs to be delivered." "Why can't you do it yourself?" "Well, it's really difficult. It needs to be delivered to Soundwave, communications officer of the decepticon army." Mirage leapt to his pedes. "Are you kidding me, Tracks? What in Primus' name could you possibly want to tell him?" Tracks sighed. "It's not what you think, Mirage. It's really important, okay? I'll repay you in any way you like!"

"Tracks, it's not a matter of payment. This is simply too ridiculous, even for me. What if Prime finds out? Don't you remember what happened the last time I tried to sneak around the decepticon base? Or the time before that? It took me quite a while to live that one down.."

"Mirage, if anyone finds out, just blame it on me! I'll take all the credit! Just.. please, Mirage. Just this once, okay?" Mirage let loose a heavy sigh. "Alright, Tracks... but you're going to have to find a way to repay me. This is a big deal! Don't think I'll do this again, either."

"Of course, Mirage! Of course. Thank you. So here's the details..."

* * *

><p>Mirage invisibly pulled up to the decepticon base. "Damn that Tracks for making me do this..". He thought to himself. He transformed and stepped inside. Immediately, the autobot found himself gagging. "They call <em>this<em> a base? It's so.. boorish.". The formula car elegantly strode down the halls, leaving only a gaudy pink envelope visible.

As he walked, he suddenly heard the clanging footsteps of a mech heading in his direction! "Oh, no.. Invisible as I may be, this pink trash sticks out like a sore thumb! ...wait.". Mirage stood completely still as the decepticon approached. It was a seeker, painted in purple and black.

"Huehuehue, whuzzat?" Skywarp chuckled to himself, walking toward the floating envelope. **"Begone, mortal! You are not welcome here!"** "What the frag was that?". Skywarp paused and stared at the envelope. "Who are you? Do you know where you are, stupid glitch? This is decepticon headquarters! Now come out where I can see ya!"

**"Silence! You shall show respect! I am.. the ghost envelope! **_**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" **_Mirage stifled his laughter as he waved the pink envelope in the air. "Uhhh.. I'm not afraid of you! You're just an envelope!". Skywarp's voice shook with tension. **"Ohhhhh really? Can a simple envelope... do this!" **Mirage lunged forward and slammed Skywarp hard in the face with an invisible punch. The dimwitted seeker staggered backward, landing on his aft. "What in the frag! They don't pay me enough for this! I-I-I'm outta here!".

The jet teleported out of sight. Mirage clutched his intakes and collapsed hard on the cold steel floor, wheezing with laughter. "Oh Primus! If I'd known it'd be easy, I'd have done this ages ago!".

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! It's true!" "<strong>Skywarrrrrrp! <strong>Do you seriously think I'll believe that! A fragging _envelope!_" Starscream shook with rage. "Do you know what Megatron would do if he'd heard of this? He'd kill you, you stupid glitch! What the frag is wrong with you!" Skywarp clutched Thundercracker tightly and sobbed into the blue seeker's shoulder. "...tell him, Cracky! He's wrong! There's a ghost, right Cracky?" Thundercracker breathed a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Sorry, Starscream. I'll take him somewhere quiet and try to calm him down."

Starscream clenched his fists. "You'd better! I mean, seriously, ghosts? Ghosts! Who believes in that nonsense! I'll turn _you_ into a ghost if you keep this up, Skywarp!"

* * *

><p>Mirage arrived at Soundwave's room. The autobot cracked open the door and peered inside. "Perfect. No bots..". Mirage slipped into Soundwave's room and left the envelope inside. "Okay, I've had just about enough of this! I'm out of here. Mission accomplished." Mirage stealthily skulked out of the decepticon base.<p>

* * *

><p>"There, I've done it! No more favors, Tracks. That was.. tense." Tracks gave the widest smile his bright red face was capable of and hugged the formula car. "You're a lifesaver, darling! Truly!" Mirage chuckled and pushed the affectionate mech away. "Think nothing of it. It wasn't that hard, really. They don't call me "Citanes" for nothing, you know!"<p>

Mirage left Tracks' room and walked down the hall of the Ark. Shortly after leaving, he was interrupted by Smokescreen. "Hey, Mirage! Did you just finish talking to Tracks?". Mirage turned and faced the red and blue race car. "Why yes, I did. Why do you ask, Smokescreen?" "Well.. Tracks has been acting strangely recently... Did he say anything that seemed a little strange to you?". Mirage smirked and scratched his head. "Not at all, Smokescreen. He's the same as he's always been, as far as I can tell."

"Alright, Mirage. Truthfully, I'm investigating Tracks.. I think there's a chance that he could be collaborating with the decepticons!" Mirage felt his spark pulse with fear. "..really? Hmm. Well, I guess we'll have to do a little detective work together, won't we?".

"I'd like that, Mirage..."


	6. Chapter 6: Matters of Consternation

**Chaper Six: Matters of Consternation**

Soundwave peeled the door open and stepped inside his quarters. His visor gleamed with excitement when he noticed the hot pink envelope that lay upon his barren table. The mech slammed his door shut, and charged over to the envelope. Soundwave tore the envelope open and began to read the letter inside.

"**Oh Soundwave.. So bold, so beautiful. Your glorious letter was so intense, my poor spark almost exploded! If love is what you seek, please allow me to guide you! Love is more than mere words, my dear. If you wish to understand it, you must experience it. We must spend some quality time together! It is the only way. I'll allow you to decide where we meet, dear. Please, do not hesitate.**

** ~Tracksy-chan"**

Soundwave hid the note, and began to think. "Is love really so important? I could get into trouble for this.. I have no choice. I must understand, no matter the cost.". The decepticon communications officer gathered his writing supplies and prepared his next response..

* * *

><p>Tracks sat on the edge of a rock formation, gently kicking his pedes in the air. "Surely he must have received my letter by now.. I wonder if he knows where to find me? Well, he <em>is<em> their top communications officer, after all." The autobot fidgeted and moved about for several hours, until he finally saw an approaching airborne automaton.

"Oh _Laaaaaserbeeeeeak~!_ I'm over _here_, darling!" Tracks stood up and began to rotate in place, firing his blasters into the sky above while rhythmically gyrating his magnificent blue pelvis. "_Scraaaaaaawwwwk!_" Laserbeak shrieked and dropped his steel load into the dust beside Tracks. "Thanks, hon! Give him a kiss for me, will ya!" The autobot yelled as Laserbeak sped off into the horizon.

The blue mech sashayed over to the metal box and tore it open. Inside the box laid a plain envelope. Tracks scooped the letter out of the box and surveyed the writing on the note within.

"**Dear Autobot Tracks**

**We shall meet within the depths of the "Grand Canyon". 0300 Earth hours, next Thursday. **

**Teach me of your love. Do not test my patience.**

**Come alone.**

** -SOUNDWAVE"**

Tracks slipped the letter into his passenger seat and blazed back to the Ark.

* * *

><p>Tracks stomped through the deep dark chasm of the Grand Canyon. After a few minutes, he spotted a dull red glow in the darkness ahead of him. The racecar charged though the darkness, arms outstretched. "Soundwave! Oh, my darling decepticon! You've arrived!" Tracks leaped forward and tackled Soundwave like an angry god, bringing the two mechs to the cold dust. Tracks wrapped his thick legs around the decepticon's pelvis and gazed into the vulnerable visor of the mech that lay beneath him.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, autobot? Remove yourself from my body!" Tracks chuckled. "Already, dear? But we haven't even _started_ yet!". Soundwave shoved the zealous racecar aside and rose to his pedes. "I came to learn of love, not engage in.. that." Tracks stood up and faced the decepticon. "Okay, okay! Calm down, darling. I'll teach you everything!". Soundwave grimaced as Tracks approached him and placed a servo upon his shoulder.

"Mmm... Listen, honey. Love is something very special. Love is what makes flowers blossom! It is what created beings like us! When you love, you give all of your spark to another.. It is the greatest feeling imaginable!" Soundwave brushed Tracks aside and glared at him. "I do not feel. I only think. I am not sure if I am capable of this 'love' that you speak of."

Tracks smiled. "Of course you are. You have a spark, don't you? I know you have feelings. You only hide them because you are a decepticon. Corrupted by that evil Megatron! Leave him, Soundy! Join the Autobots! Give in to your feelings.." Soundwave crossed his arms and shook his head. "Negative. You said you would explain 'love'." "Love cannot be explained. It can only be experienced!"

Soundwave turned and began walking away. "Wait! Soundy, come back! Don't forget, dear! You can have love any time you want! Just give it a chance! Join us!" The racecar yelled. The decepticon officer pointed his arms to the sky and flew out the canyon, leaving behind a wistful Tracks. "Soundwave.. you poor lovable fool, you.."


	7. Chapter 7: The Long Chapter Title

**Chapter Seven: Mirage and Smokescreen's Bogus Journey**

"So that's the plan." Mirage frowned. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Smokescreen? Sure, he's suspicious.. but should we really be rummaging through his things?" Smokescreen chuckled. "Of course! It's the only way we can figure this nonsense out. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to see what kind of _blush_ he uses?" Mirage rolled his glistening blue optics. "I'm pretty sure his face is _always_ like that, Smokescreen."

"Anyways, we'd better hurry up. Tracks has been gone for a while now. He might come back soon." Smokescreen and Mirage inconspicuously strolled through the halls of the Ark.

"Okay, here we are." Smokescreen rapped his fist against the heavy steel door. Silence. The two mechs glanced at each other. "Okay, he's gone. Let's go, Mirage.".

Smokescreen pulled the door open and stepped inside with his comrade. The room was fairly humble, with exception to the gaudy pink curtains that decorated the walls. "Holy gears.." Smokescreen mumbled. "It's not that bad, really, although he could have chosen a better colour." Mirage said as he headed toward Tracks' vanity. "How did Tracks manage to get one of these onto the Ark?" Smokescreen chuckled. "Why do you wanna know, Mirage? Jealous?"

"Maybe just a little bit.." Mirage gazed into the mirror for a moment, until he noticed a suspicious looking note sitting on the table. The espionage expert grabbed the note and began to read it. Mirage's face dropped.

"Smokescreen! Smokescreen, you've got to read this!" Smokescreen swiped the note from the incredulous autobot. "Love! Affections! What the frag is going on here! It's from Soundwave... Isn't he one of those decepticons!" Mirage lifted his head. "Why yes, I do believe so. Perhaps Tracks has left to deliver a response?" "Damn.. what do we do with this, Mirage? Do we tell Prime?"

"We must. Surely he'll know what to do with this information."

* * *

><p>"Optimus! Sir! We've made an important discovery!" Optimus Prime turned to see two of his subordinates standing before him. "What is it, Smokescreen?". Smokescreen stepped forward and handed the note to Optimus. "We found this in Tracks' room, sir. He's been communicating with a decepticon!" Optimus gave a hearty laugh. "...why is there lipstick on it?" Mirage raised his hand. "Sir.. We believe the lipstick on the note matches the lips of Tracks. We believe he.. kissed it, sir."<p>

Optimus read through the letter. "Tracks is in love with a decepticon? This is.. bizarre news indeed. Thank you for bringing this to my attention... although I'm not comfortable with the idea of you two sneaking through your comrade's things."

"We're sorry, sir." "Either way, I'll take things from here. You two may take the rest of the day off. Please do not harass Tracks any further."

"Yes sir!" The autobots saluted their leader and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Tracks! Where have you been?" Tracks turned and noticed the intimidating figure of Optimus Prime staring down at him. "Oh! Sorry, sir! I was merely going for a drive!".<p>

"I have received disturbing news, Tracks. What is the meaning of this?" Optimus handed the letter to a horrified Tracks. "Where did you get this!" "Smokescreen and Mirage found it in your room." The racecar crossed his arms and stared into the floor. "Those stupid glitches! They're just jealous of my brilliance!". Optimus gently placed his servo on Tracks' shoulder. "I'm not upset, Tracks. Please, explain this."

"Okay. I may have fallen in love with a decepticon, sir. He and I have been communicating for some time now. He's not evil, sir.. he's merely misguided. I want him to join us! I want to be with him, sir." Optimus stepped back. "It's alright, Tracks. I understand that you have good intentions, but what you're doing is very dangerous. This is not a game, it's a war. You could have been killed, or worse. You cannot communicate with the decepticons any more, understand?"

Tracks lifted his head and looked into the optics of his leader. "Yes, sir. No more.. communication." "Thank you, Tracks. I know this must be difficult for you. I think you should speak with Smokescreen. Try to move on. In any case, you should go get some rest. Think."

"Thank you, sir." Sighed Tracks as he feebly saluted Prime.


	8. Chapter 8: Buy Megatron's Fist

**Chapter Eight: Buy Megatron's Fist**

"Soundwave! Where have you been?" Megatron roared. "Needed fresh air, sir." "At three in the slagging morning?" Soundwave coldly stared through Megatron. "Gets real hot in here." "If you say so, Soundwave. Now go fulfill your useless designation and watch those damned monitors!" Soundwave silently turned and took a seat in front of one of the many large screens in the Decepticon base.

"Hahaha! About time you came back, scrap!" Starscream placed his servo on Soundwave's head for a moment, before the communications officer swiftly smacked it aside. "What's wrong, Soundwave? You mad? What are you gonna do, fling energon cubes at me?". "_Starscreaaaaaaaam!_" Megatron bellowed. "What are you _doing_ here! You're supposed to be on patrol!" "Patrol? For what? There's no need to patrol now that the blue bastard has finally shown up for work!" Megatron's face twisted with rage. "You will do as I say, fragger!".

"Alright, alright, take it easy! You know, if _I_ was the leader, my soldiers would actually show up for duty on time! Or suffer the consequences!" Starscream planted his servos on his hips and smirked. "Starscream, you can't even babysit those useless things you call 'seekers'! You'll never be a leader!" Megatron raised his gun and blasted Starscream in the chest. "Now get back to work, you glitch!".

Starscream climbed to his pedes and stormed off. Soundwave leaned back in his chair and began to think. "Perhaps that autobot has some merit.. The autobots are always cheerful and kind. What do they have that we don't? Could that be love?" Soundwave stared into the distance and relaxed his servos at his sides. "I tire of this ceaseless conflict. Why do we fight? There must be something better than this... Love, perhaps? I was wrong to turn my back on that autobot."

"He's risked his life for me. An opponent. A foe. Is that what love is? The autobots do not fight amongst each other like we do... The decepticons could certainly learn a thing or two from them. This war has been going on for ages. All I can think of is fighting and death. Maybe there is something more to life.. Love. I must achieve this love. Then I can have happiness, like the autobots."

* * *

><p>Soundwave sat in his basic quarters and began preparing a note. "Megatron will not like this... Ah, Megatron does not like anything. It is irrelevant." Soundwave finished his note and stood up. The communications officer telepathically spoke with his cassetes.<p>

"I'm leaving, my friends. Do you wish to come with me, or stay with the decepticons?"

"With you, sir! Always!" Growled Ravage.

"I wanna come! Only if I get a pretty cage! A pretty cage!" Squawked Laserbeak.

"Yo.. Yeah, I guess. I don't really care, boss. I just wanna break stuff." Grunted Rumble.

"Fight! Yeah! I wanna fight something! Don't care who!" Shrieked Frenzy.

"Does it really matter? I don't do much anyways..." Asked Buzzsaw.

"Alright, it's settled."

* * *

><p>Soundwave barely managed to get within a mile of the Ark before he was surrounded by autobots. "Freeze, Soundwave! Your kind aren't welcome here!" Shouted Cliffjumper. "We come in peace, autobots. I wish to join your cause." "Yo guys, let's give him a chance!" "No! He's a decepticon! You can't trust a <em>decepticon<em>!" "Silence!" Optimus raised his servos. "Let's give him a chance. Keep watch on him if you must, but I believe he speaks the truth."

The autobots lowered their guns and led Soundwave back to the Ark. "Your name is Optimus Prime, correct? Megatron has told me all about you." "I wouldn't believe Megatron, but yes, I am Optimus Prime. We'll cover the basics in the morning. For now... I think there's someone you'd like to see, correct?" Soundwave tensed up, moreso than usual. "Affirmative. The autobot 'Tracks'."

"Follow me... I'll take you to his room."


	9. Chapter 9: Better Late Than Never

**Chapter Nine: Better Late Than Never**

"**Dear rusted scrapeating tractorfragging Megatron**

**I tire of this senseless conflict. Your abrasive attitude and the senseless nature of my peers leave me disgusted. I've elected to join the Autobots and start a new happy life, far away from your cold hands. Next time we meet I'm turning your stupid hat into a candy dish.**

** AUTOBOT SOUNDWAVE"**

Megatron tore the note into tiny pieces and incinerated them with his cannon. "How _dare_ he! After everything I've done for that worthless piece of slag! I'm going to rip him to pieces and build myself a new throne!" Starscream burst out into laughter. "Lord Megatron! May I use his chest to store my energon reserves?" Megatron turned to Starscream and shredded him with his furious glare. "_Shut up!_ If you speak a word of this note to _anybody_ I'm going to jam you into that big blue box and dump you into the bottom of the fragging _ocean!_".

"So what shall we do then, my lord?" Megatron fired his cannon wildly into the floor. "What shall we do! Do you even need to _ask_, you worthless trash! Prepare the seekers! We're going to _annihilate_ that traitor!" Starscream's face twisted into his signature smirk. "You know, if _I_ was the leader, we-" Megatron slammed Starscream in the face with his mighty (and expensive) fist, sending the newly-minted second in command flying across the room.

"Don't tell me about it! Just **_DO IT!_**"

* * *

><p>Tracks squealed with ecstasy at the sight of his big blue dream mech standing in his doorway. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Is that you, my darling!" Soundwave shyly tilted his visor to the floor. "...A-A-Affirmative." Tracks leapt from his seat and sent the former decepticon crashing to the ground with a ferocious hug. "Oh, Soundwave... I thought you'd never come to me!" Soundwave nervously squirmed beneath the affectionate autobot.<p>

"I think this relationship is moving a little bit too fast for my liking... Tracks. Do you mind if we take it a little bit... slower?" Tracks squealed yet again and jumped to his feet. "Oh! My name! From your beautiful faceplate! Your amazing harmonious voice! Ooooh, I could just _melt_!". Soundwave lifted himself off the floor and tenderly held the racecar. "Get used to it... _Tracks_."

Tracks gripped the boxy mech tightly as his engines purred. "Oh, Soundwave... How I wish this moment would last forever..." Soundwave laughed. The sound of his laugh was a shrieking cacophony straight from the deepest and most horrifying bowels of outer space. "Tracks... our lifespans are extremely long. This moment may not last forever, but _we_ will."

"Oh, Soundwave! Your laugh... It's so beautiful! Like a choir of angels! …Hmm, perhaps you're right. Why don't we go do something fun, then?" "Do you have any ideas?" Tracks let go of Soundwave and stepped back. "I've got one idea..."

* * *

><p>Tracks excitedly pranced through the field and leaned against a tree, while Soundwave stomped mechanically behind him. "Is this.. fun?" "Hold on, darling. The fun has yet to begin." The racecar's window slid open. Tracks reached into his passenger compartment and pulled out a large blanket, wrapped gently around two glowing energon cubes. The racecar spread the blanket across the ground and placed the cubes in the center. Satisfied, Tracks sat down on the edge of the blanket. Soundwave stood silently and gazed down at the display.<p>

"Sit down, silly! What are you waiting for?" The ex-decepticon dropped to his aft and crossed his large legs on the blanket. "What is this? Why are we on this strange device?" Tracks burst out in laughter. "Oh Soundwave, you're such a card! This is a ritual the humans call a 'picnic'." Soundwave tilted his head up and gazed into the clear blue sky. "A... picnic? How exotic. What is a picnic?".

Tracks smiled. "The idea is that we're supposed to sit on this blanket and eat together. It's a common bonding activity among humans." "A common bonding activity? Can we not eat at home? Why make all this... _effort_?" "Why eat at home? It's so... _dreary_ and _dull_. There's plenty out here to enjoy, darling. Look at the flowers. Enjoy nature~" Soundwave quickly looked around him for a moment and placed his cool gaze upon Tracks' optics.

"...flowers? What is a flower?". Tracks chuckled. "A flower is... one of these things!" The blue car picked a nearby sunflower out of the ground and passed it to his lover. "What is so special about this? It's so... squishy." "It's alive... and it smells nice... and it looks nice... Hmm. You have a lot of difficulty appreciating the beauty of life, don't you?" Soundwave stared into the flower, hoping to unravel its mysteries. "I suppose so, Tracks."

"Well, worry not, dear! We've got plenty of time to make progress. Shall we enjoy these energon cubes?" Tracks gently lifted one of the cubes and began drinking from it. "I am not in need of fuel. Perhaps I shall consume it later." Tracks wiped his face and laughed. "Perhaps it is for the best, darling... You don't seem to have a mouth anyways."

"Hasn't stopped me before..." Chuckled the ex-con. Soundwave looked up and stared into the sky once more. "Tracks... It feels so strange, being so... at ease. I enjoy it." Tracks grinned. "Do you understand now, Soundwave? This is what we autobots fight for. Peace. Tranquility. Harmony. Love." Soundwave lowered his head and looked into Tracks' optics once again. "Yes... Yes, I believe I do understand. If only the others did, too. Thank you, Tracks. You've... opened my mind to a whole new realm. Thank you..."

Tracks shifted onto his servos and crawled across the blanket. Soundwave leaned back into the soft grass as the lusty racecar climbed onto his body. Tracks gazed longingly into the ex-con's visor for a few moments before gently pressing his lips against Soundwave's faceplate. The two mechs laid silent for several minutes as Tracks passionately kissed Soundwave.

Their peaceful silence was shattered as the sounds of heavy thrusters rocketed through the sky.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sound and the Fury

**Chapter Ten: The Sound and the Fury**

Megatron and the seeker trio crashed to the ground like a bolt of lightning.

"Well... well... well. _What do we have here?_" Megatron's words surged though the air between him and his former soldier. Within a flash, Tracks bounced to his feet while Soundwave rolled over and stood up. Megatron and the seekers stood side by side, guns pointed at the matching duo.

"Megatron! What are you waiting for! Let's light these glitches up!" Starscream's shrill voice echoed through the uneasy silence. "Silence, fool. I wish to speak first." Megatron's face warped into a twisted grin as his optics burned a hole into Soundwave's visor. "You! Traitor! I've come to expect this from my... less capable minions, but you? You've been a very loyal servant, Soundwave. What happened? What would cause you to defect to those _disgusting _autobots?"

Soundwave coldly stared back at the tin-plated tyrant. "Love. I've spent eons feeling nothing at all... Nothing but misguided devotion. I've seen glimpses into a world you could never imagine, Megatron. A world where humans and cybertronians coexist. A world of peace. A world without pain."

Megatron's grin shifted into a snarl. "_Love!_ I refuse to believe such _nonsense!_ Oh, don't you worry, my dear Soundwave. I'll send you to a world of peace... a world without pain... Kneel, servant. Bow your ugly head and praise my glory. Do it now, and I might allow your little friends to survive!"

Soundwave slowly turned his head and glanced at his mate. Tracks' fabulous lips curled into a smile. The ex-con shifted his head back to his former boss. "Would you kindly blow it out of your sorry aft?"

Tracks blasted the decepticons with his black beam gun, grabbed Soundwave's hand, and charged into the forest behind them.

"Aaaagh! What the frag!" "_Soundwaaaaaave!_" "What the hell is that!" Thundercracker wiped his optics and silently charged after the autobots. The three remaining decepticons dusted themselves off and stood for a moment in silence. "Well... **_What are you waiting for! Go get them!_**" Skywarp and Starscream blasted off into the sky while Megatron bolted through the thick woods.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker's heavy steps erased the foliage beneath him as he sprinted after the autobots. "You will not hide from me, traitor..." The blue jet fired a barrage of missiles that tore through the trees leaving a clear strip of land in front of him. Thundercracker charged through the strip, weapons primed as he frantically searched from side to side. "Where are you, scum!"<p>

Thundercracker's attentions shifted to the primal shrieks that assaulted him from beyond the trees. "Laserbeak! You shall pay dearly for your treachery!" Thundercracker began firing wildly into the dense vegetation in front of him. "Had enough yet, tr-" **_SCREEEEECH!_** Buzzsaw's beak tore through Thundercracker's chest from behind. The seeker collapsed to his knees as he frantically tried to dislodge the birdbot from his back.

As Thundercracker futilely tried to save himself, Laserbeak blazed out of the woods and lit Thundercracker up like candles on a birthday cake, savagely burning a large number of holes in his chest. Buzzsaw withdrew himself from the seeker's body as shattered components spilled out of the many apertures in Thundercracker's body. The cassettes shrieked in victory, and flew off into the woods. Megatron caught up in time to see the birds fly off. "Thanks for the tip, useless. At least you managed to serve _some_ kind of purpose!" The decepticon leader cruelly walked across Thundercracker's husk of a body and chased after Soundwave's minions.

* * *

><p>Starscream and Skywarp coldly floated in the sky, silently watching their comrade's demise. "Uhhh... Sir, shouldn't we do something?" "What could we possibly do, Skywarp? He's dead. I'm a scientist, not a doctor!" "Then... why are we just floatin' here? Shouldn't we go after Soundwave?" Starscream's engines roared as he burst out in laughter. "Don't you see, fool? Now is my... No, now is <em>our<em> chance! That _stupid_ Megatron is charging straight into his doom! That rage of his is going to kill him! ...and soon, _I_ will rule the Decepticons! Follow me, and you shall be my second in command!"

"Wow! Really, boss? Do you really think so?" "I _know_ so, stupid! Now let's get the frag out of here before Megaslag sees us!" Starscream shot off into the horizon, followed by his new second in command.

* * *

><p>Megatron tore through the forest like an angry god, with only his insatiable bloodlust keeping him going. Suddenly, streams of laser fire blazed through the forest. Megatron nimbly dodged the assault and pressed forward, until he saw him... Soundwave.<p>

"Soundwave! I've come to **_tear you apart!_**" Soundwave coldly stared into Megatron and continued firing at him. "Your leadership... inadequate. Your soldiers... inept. Your threats... feeble. Megatron... can you do _anything_ right?" Megatron leaped into cover and began firing back at the ex-con, to no avail. The two mechs continued firing with no consequence, the only damage being done to the harmless vegetation that surrounded them.

"You speak rather large words for one who can't even aim a gun correctly! Where is your little autobuddy, Soundwave?" Soundwave silently tumbled behind a tree and continued firing. "Megatron! When will you learn? The key to survival is trust! Bonds! It is not the gun that ends wars, but the mechs who hold them!" Megatron laughed. "**_What if the mech happens to BE a gun!_**"

Megatron transformed and started blowing massive holes into Soundwave's cover. The silver sadist giggled with mad delight as he destroyed every bit of organic matter in sight. "Nice shots Megatron, but your aim is a little off... Would you care for some assistance?" As if on cue, Ravage leapt from the bushes behind Megatron and tore into the handgun with his sharp teeth.

Megatron fired wildly and used all of the force in his body to free himself from Ravage's grip and hastily transformed back into a robot. The gray mech grabbed Ravage by the head and tried to crush his snapping jaws. Before he could cause any damage, he was interrupted by a hot salvo of laser fire that tore through his legs like an axe through balsa wood.

The decepticon leader crashed to the ground beneath him, frantically trying to crawl through the dirt with his servos. "Starscream...! Sky... warp...! Help... me..." "Ravage! Return to me!" The cassette complied and flew into his commander's body. Soundwave cackled as he slowly walked over to Megatron's incapacitated shell. "You... bastard. What is it... you want? Leader... ship?" Soundwave crushed his former leader's servos beneath his heavy feet. "You don't understand, Megatron... and you never will. Your comrades have abandoned you, because there is no love. That is why I defected. The Decepticon army is a hopeless one."

Megatron wheezed and let out a light chuckle. "So be it, Soundwave. It appears... I have been beaten. Do what you want with me... but the fight is not over. The fight will never... end." Megatron dropped his face into the dirt and entered stasis lock.

"If you say so... Megatron."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Autobots. Today will forever go down in history as the day we vanquished Megatron... but do not rest just yet. The Decepticons are still an ever-present threat. Nevertheless, the importance of our victory today cannot be stressed nearly enough. Soundwave! I'd like to commend you for your duty today. Truly, you are just as much of an Autobot as the rest of us. Thank you."<p>

The assembly hall exploded with cheer as Optimus Prime finished his speech. Soundwave and Tracks sat alone in the center, holding each other's servos beneath their table. One by one, the autobots congratulated Soundwave and accepted him as an Autobot.

"Tracks... what is this feeling? It's... very strange."

"Love. That is what that feeling is. Love..."


	11. Chapter X: Epilogue

**Chapter X: Epilogue**

Soundwave and Tracks took some time to adjust to each other, but they ended up staying together. Their passion not only outlasted the war on Earth, but it also outlasted the concept of "Decepticons". After the war, they spent many eons traveling the universe. Mostly just for fun.

They had a whole bunch of little sparklings. To list all their children would be a huge effort, and it'd all be silliness like "SOUNDWAVE begat URSUS who begat WINDCHIME and FALCO who begat TORPEDO and FORTUNE and RAINMAKER and SOUNDWAVE II and etc etc."

Soundwave and Tracks got married shortly after the war ended. Soundwave wore a very nice tuxedo, and Tracks wore a big frilly dress. Optimus Prime was the minister, and the list of guests included Smokescreen, Mirage, and all the cassettes. And they all wore tuxedos. Yes, even the cassettes wore tuxedos. Ravage so cuuuuute~

Starscream was a terrible bumbling leader to the decepticons. He and his crew got savagely beaten in every fight they got into. Starscream spent more time dancing around in his cape and singing "Queen" songs than he did actually fighting. Starscream was taken prisoner after he attempted to fend of the autobots by himself, claiming to be the incarnation of Primus _and_ Unicron. After the war, he went back home to Cybertron and resumed his career as a scientist.

…He still spent more time dancing around in his cape and singing "Queen" songs than he did actually doing science, though... Although some would argue that that is practically its own science. Which would make Starscream a really good scientist... It's all about perspective, really.

Skywarp joined the autobots after Starscream poked him in the optics, made him cry, and then laughed at him. He spent most of his time with the autobots doing little more than stealing energon and getting wasted behind inconspicuous rock formations. He proved instrumental in defeating Unicron, and was given a really neat medal that he still wears to this very day.

Smokescreen mellowed out a bit, and stuck around as the official psychiatrist on the Ark. He preferred to stay out of combat situations, and ended up relocating his office to Cybertron after the war ended.

Mirage continued to fight alongside the autobots right up until the end of the war. After the war ended, he went back to his estate on Cybertron. Mirage had many awesome tea parties.

Optimus Prime ruled over the autobots until the war ended. He became elected as the official "Prime" of Cybertron. He spent many years as prez, until he got bored and retired. As in intergalactically famous celebrity, he had absolutely no problems in launching his otherwise-flawed art career.

Megatron's remains stayed in stasis lock for ages upon ages. Eventually, Optimus revived his rival... with a catch. Megatron was rebuilt and free... But Optimus had a giant orange cap welded onto the barrel of Megatron's cannon, leaving his offensive capabilities... somewhat neutered. Now he's just a homeless guy who gets beaten up a lot.

And... that's that. Thanks for the read-through, script kiddies. See you next fic~


End file.
